Remember Me
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Readingmama : Un one-shot un peu triste à propos d’une Bella sans mémoire et d’un jeune docteur sexy essayant de l’aider à se souvenir. COMPLÈTE


**Remember Me**

**Auteur **: readingmama (traduction Lili)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Résumé** : Un one-shot un peu triste à propos d'une Bella sans mémoire et d'un jeune docteur sexy essayant de l'aider à se souvenir

**T/N : Petite histoire que j'ai lu y'a pas longtemps et qui m'a plu alors je me suis dis que j'allais la partager avec vous. Et bien sûr, un grand merci à l'auteur pour me permettre de traduire son histoire  
**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

La pièce autour de moi semblait vaguement familière, même s'il apparaissait que je restai dedans depuis un moment. Les murs blancs, le seul meuble avec un miroir dessus, un lit simple avec une petite table à côté, semblaient tous froids. Je suppose que je suis là, seule. Je me sortis du lit et remarquai un morceau de papier jaune collé à l'abat-jour à côté de mon lit.

_Ton nom est Bella._

Étrange, je n'avais pas réalisé que je ne savais pas jusqu'à ce que je le lise. Bella. Semble être un nom sympa. Je pourrais être Bella. Je me demandai ce que j'avais oublié d'autres. D'où étais-je ? Qui était ma famille ? Où était ma faille ? Je ne pouvais produire de réponse pour aucune de ses questions et je me sentis un peu paniquée.

Je m'assis sur mon lit. Étais-ce mon lit ? Je tirai les couvertures. Je regardai la simple chemise de nuit blanche que je portais. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir mise. Quelqu'un m'avait habillé ? Je me levais du lit. Un autre papier jaune m'accueillit au mur.

_Ta mémoire craint._

Alors, ça explique tout, je gloussais en moi-même. Mais ça n'aidait pas la panique intérieure. Je regardai autour, espérant des photos ou quelque chose de ma vie. Tout ce qui pouvait titiller ma mémoire. Ce fut là que je remarquai qu'il y avait des post-it partout.

_Ta couleur préférée est le vert._

_Tu aimes les pâtes._

_Tu mors ta lèvre quand tu es nerveuse._

Je fis une pause et relâchai ma lèvre de mes dents. Celui qui avait écrit ces notes pour moi semblait bien me connaître. Peut-être avais-je eu des éclairs de souvenirs et les avais écrits pour moi.

_Tu es très maladroite._

_Le nom de ton père est Charlie._

_Le nom de ta mère est Renée._

_Tu es enfant unique._

Je pouvais passer toute la journée à lire à propos de moi-même. Apparemment, j'aimais les livres et étais fan des classiques. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment ma mémoire marchait mais je pouvais me souvenir du nom Jane Austen mais rien à propos de moi.

Je remarquai un autre papier sur le miroir.

_Regardes à l'intérieur du premier tiroir._

A l'intérieur se trouve un journal. Je le retirai et l'ouvris.

_12 Août 2009_

_Bella, _

_Tu as perdue la mémoire. Ce fut un accident qui à causé ça. Tu étais dehors tard et tu t'es endormie au volant. Les médecins ne savent pas si c'est permanent mais tu es comme ça depuis 6 mois et 12 jours. _

_Je t'en prie, reviens-nous._

_Ceux qui t'aiment._

12 Août. Je me demandai quand ce mot avait été écrit. Je regardai autour pour voir s'il y avait un calendrier ou une horloge pour vérifier, mais il n'y avait rien.

Je tendis la main pour la porte, incertaine de savoir si je voulais m'aventurer dans un monde dont je ne connaissais rien. C'était clair pour moi maintenant que j'étais dans une sorte d'hôpital. Je me demandais s'ils m'avaient enfermé.

La poignée tourna et une jeune femme entra. Elle était très belle, petite avec des cheveux noirs courts et de larges yeux. Si elle avait les oreilles pointues, j'aurai supposé qu'elle était une fée et que j'étais dans un asile de fous.

- Bonjour, Bella, dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

- Bonjour…

- Alice, dit-elle avec une légère moue avant de regagner son sourire.

- Alice. Désolée, dis-je, espérant que je ne l'avais pas trop contrariée.

- C'est bon, dit-elle. C'était attendu.

On se tint là pendant un moment, elle me fixait d'une façon qui me rendait très inconfortable. C'était comme si elle connaissait toutes les réponses et qu'elle essayait de les faire entrer dans ma tête avec un regard.

- Alice, merci. Je prends la relève, dit une voix de miel à la porte.

Alice souffla, puis fit un pas vers moi, et puis changea d'avis.

- A plus tard, Bella, dit-elle avant de partir.

Je me tournais vers l'homme qui était entré dans ma chambre. Il était magnifique, des yeux vert brillants, une mâchoire bien prononcée, des cheveux bronze en bataille qui donnaient l'impression que l'homme avait fait une chute… et c'était bon. Son corps était long et fin et ses bras qui sortaient de sa tenue de docteur me dirent qu'il prenait grand soin de son corps.

Ses bras me disaient aussi qu'il m'apportait mon petit-déjeuner. Je réalisai que je le fixais et pris le plateau de ses mains. Je prenais le risque de regarder son visage pour voir qu'il avait un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Ça me coupa presque le souffle tellement il était beau.

- Merci… dis-je.

- Edward, répondit-il, haussant un sourcil.

- D'accord, merci Edward, dis-je, aimant la sensation de son nom dans ma bouche.

Son visage montra un instant de désappointement comme Alice avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Il devait m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner tous les matins. Je me sentis mal de le faire se présenter encore et encore.

- Désolée, vous devez en avoir marre de ça, commentai-je, regardant où je pourrai poser le plateau.

Ça me semblait bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas de chaise ou de table s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je mange dans ma chambre. J'abandonnai et m'assis simplement sur le lit avec ma nourriture.

- Non, Bella, je n'en ai jamais marre de vous, répondit-il, faisant courir ses mains à travers ces incroyables cheveux.

- Vous venez ici tous les jours, dis-je, sachant que c'était la vérité même si je me pouvais m'en souvenir.

- Ouais, répondit-il avec excitation. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Je le regardai et me forçai à me souvenir, parce que si je ne pouvais me rappeler cette belle créature devant moi, quelle chance aurais-je de me souvenir de quelque chose ?

Vaincue, je répondis.

- Non.

Le sourire tomba de son visage.

- C'est bon. J'ai juste pensé que peut-être…

- Alors, vous m'apportez seulement mon petit-déjeuner ici ou vous êtes aussi mon psy ? demandai-je, essayant de changer de sujet et de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Eh bien, Bella, je travaille tous les jours avec vous pour vous aidez à retrouver la mémoire.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis comme ça ? demandai-je.

- 6 mois et 12 jours.

La dernière partie fut dite dans un murmure.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Était celui qui avait écrit le mot ? Ça ne pouvait pas, le mot disait que ça venait de ceux qui m'aiment. Il était seulement un docteur ici. Bien sûr, il devait avoir les informations sur mon cas.

- Alors, comment on fait ça ? demandai-je, le regardant timidement.

Si j'étais totalement ignorante d'un petit-ami dans ma vie ou même d'un mari alors un peu de flirt ne pouvait pas être compté comme tromperie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien, vous pouvez me posez des questions à propos de vous et je vous donnerai certaines réponses, espérant que ça vous aidera à remplir les blancs. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Je réfléchis un moment. Je ne voulais pas poser la question à propos d'une possible moitié tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas me sentir coupable du désir que j'avais pour le docteur devant moi.

- Quel âge ais-je ?

- 26 ans, votre anniversaire est en septembre. Voulez-vous faire une supposition sur le jour ? répondit-il.

- Le 5 ? dis-je, au hasard.

Les sourcils d'Edward se froncèrent à nouveau. Je devais avoir bon à certaines de ces questions parce que je ne voulais pas voir ça une nouvelle fois. Les anges ne devraient pas froncer les sourcils.

- Le 13, répliqua-t-il.

- Avais-je une carrière avant ça ?

J'étais quasiment sûre qu'après 6 mois j'avais été virée du boulot que je pouvais avoir.

- Vous étiez un écrivain, répondit-il.

- Quoi, comme un journaliste ? demandai-je.

Ça semblait sympa.

- Non, romancière.

Un flash apparut devant mes yeux. C'était flou et je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce que je voyais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward, clairement conscient de mon moment de presque clarté.

- J'ai vu une femme, assise sur une chaise avec des pétales de roses tombant sur elle, je crois. C'était assez flou.

Les yeux d'Edward s'éclaircir et je sus que j'avais eu bon. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant à propos de ça. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une révélation pour moi.

- C'est la couverture de votre livre, dit-il fièrement.

- Vraiment ? Je n'aurai pas supposé que j'écrivais des romans d'amour.

- Bella, vous n'êtes pas dans l'édition Harlequin mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous êtes définitivement dans le genre roman d'amour.

Je rougis à son ton. C'était sincère et un courant passa dans le sud de mon corps. Peut-être que j'aimai un peu de littérature osée de temps à autre. Peut-être que je pourrais écrire à propos d'Edward, si je me souvenais de lui demain.

- Pendant combien de temps je me souviens des choses en général ? lui demandai-je.

Je me souvenais de toute ma matinée, depuis que je m'étais levée.

- C'est différent tous les jours. Le plus longtemps est jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez. Vous commencez généralement à perdre tout dans la soirée cependant. Je pense qu'une fois que vous êtes fatiguée, votre cerveau s'éteint et efface tout.

J'essayai de voir le bon côté des choses. Si je flirtais un peu ou me ridiculiser, je ne m'en souviendrai plus demain. Cette idée me rendit courageuse.

- Alors je ne me souviendrai plus demain si je vous dis que vous êtes très gentil de vous asseoir ici avec moi et de faire ça. Je suis sûre que vous êtes assez intelligent pour avoir un meilleur boulot que celui-ci. J'apprécie.

- Bella, il n'y a aucun autre boulot que je préférerai avoir.

- Vous avez d'autres patients à voir ? demandai-je, me demandant pour combien de temps je l'avais.

- Non, juste vous.

- Ça n'a aucun sens, ça ne doit pas être bon pour le business d'avoir une personne assise ici avec moi toute la journée.

- Je peux y aller si vous le voulez, dit-il, baissant les yeux.

- Non, lâchai-je, lui faisant lever la tête rapidement et sourire.

On parla de lui et de sa vie dans la matinée. J'étais incapable de découvrir s'il était marié. Son annulaire était nu mais on aurait dit qu'un anneau avait été retiré, on voyait encore la marque. Il semblait perdu quand je lui posais la question, incertain de comment répondre. Ça devait être une rupture pénible, pensais-je, quand je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Bella, je voudrais essayer un petit exercice avec vous si c'est d'accord ? proposa Edward.

- Bien sûr, dis-je avec réticence.

J'aimai notre conversation banale et je savais que si cet exercice n'était pas un succès, j'allais voir la marque sur son front que j'avais été capable d'éviter durant les 2 dernières heures.

Il tendit la main pour prendre la mienne et m'aider à me lever du lit. Dès que nos mains se touchèrent, une tension sexuelle traversa ma main. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir si j'avais déjà fais l'amour avant mais c'était clair que mon corps savait comment répondre à un membre attirant du sexe opposé.

Il me dirigea devant le miroir et me plaça juste en face. Il se tint derrière moi et je penchai ma tête légèrement sur le côté, me demandant ce que j'étais supposée regarder. L'image dans le miroir attira mon regard et je me concentrai dessus. Edward, derrière moi, me fixait mes yeux dans le miroir, ça semblait juste.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, sa tête se pencha pour me regarder. Sans penser, je tendis la main et retirai les cheveux de devant ses yeux. Sachant que j'oublierai l'embarras d'un rejet, je me sentis audacieuse. Je tirai son visage vers moi, pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

Je sentis sa bouche formée un sourire sur la mienne alors que j'essayai d'approfondir le baiser. Le moment où sa langue toucha la mienne, mon cerveau explosa d'images.

_Nous à la plage, s'embrassant dans le sable._

_Se tenant les mains sur une grande roue et riant._

_Moi dans une robe blanche et Edward dans un costard._

Je me reculai et regardai son visage. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir. Edward. Mon Edward. Mon mari.

- Edward, dis-je, mettant toutes mes émotions dans un mot.

Il comprit et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur mon cou et ma clavicule.

- Je n'arrive jamais à t'avoir aussi tôt, dit-il, léchant et mordant entre les mots.

Les larmes piquaient mes yeux. Ce qui l'avait traversé pendant les 6 derniers mois me brûlait le cœur. Me perdre toutes les nuits et se battre pour moi à nouveau chaque matin, je ne pouvais imaginer.

Je le repoussai. Il porta un regard blessé sur moi. Douleur que j'avais mise là. Il n'était pas sûr que je me souvienne toujours de lui. Comment pouvais-je l'oublier ?

- Edward, tu es libre, dis-je, retenant mes larmes.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il confus.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. Tu as besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui se souvienne de toi tous les jours. Tu as besoin de trouver quelqu'un de parfait pour toi. Pas quelqu'un de briser.

- Bella, pour moi, tu es parfaite, dit-il, tenant mon visage dans ses mains.

- Et combien de fois as-tu eu à me le dire ? pleurai-je, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

- Jamais. Mais je te le dirai tous les jours parce que c'est vrai, répondit-il.

- Je n'ai jamais essayé de te faire partir avant ? demandai-je, confuse.

- Non, j'ai pensé que tu me trouvais irrésistible, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Bella, je ne pourrais jamais te quitter, alors ne me le demande pas, dit-il, à nouveau sérieux.

Je hochai simplement la tête, essayant toujours de contrôler mes larmes. Les bras d'Edward me tirèrent plus prêt et il tint délicatement mon corps contre le sien. Il me posa lentement sur le lit et se pelotonna avec moi. Ses doigts caressaient gentiment son visage alors que je regardai l'amour dans ses yeux.

- Je t'aime, Edward, dis-je.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella, répondit-il.

Bien trop tôt, Edward se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? demandai-je, paniquée.

- Juste chercher ton déjeuner, répondit-il. A moins que tu ne préfère manger dehors aujourd'hui.

- Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'on a mangé dehors ? demandai-je.

Tandis que je me souvenais d'Edward et de la plupart de ma vie d'avant, j'avais toujours un blanc sur ma période à l'hôpital.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Hier, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Alors peut-être qu'on devrait rester ici à la place, rétorquai-je avec un son plus ronronnant que je le voulais.

Edward me fit un sourire charmeur et partit précipitamment de la chambre. Il fut de retour en un instant avec un plateau de sandwichs et ce qui semblait être des cubes de jello.

On mangea avec anticipation. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps depuis qu'Edward et moi avions fait l'amour mais mon corps me disait que ce n'était pas récent. Il avait dit que je ne me souvenais pas de lui aussi tôt dans la journée. Ça me faisait me demander combien de temps on avait vraiment ensemble chaque jour.

- Edward, dis-je, espérant ne pas détruire l'humeur. Tu as dit avant que tu ne m'avais jamais aussi tôt. Combien de temps tu as d'habitude ?

Le fichu creux sur son front revint et je sus que ça n'allait pas être une réponse plaisante.

- Les pires journées, j'ai 15 minutes. Le meilleur jour avant aujourd'hui était 2 mois plus tôt et tu as été lucide pendant 2 heures.

- Edward, quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je.

- 13h30 ? répondit-il.

- Alors je suis là depuis…

- 4 heures, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ça fait combien de temps depuis qu'on…

- 6 mois et 13 jours, répondit-il.

- Tu veux dire qu'on a pas… depuis que je suis là ?

- Non, on a d'habitude pas le temps une fois que tu te souviens de moi, dit-il tristement.

- Eh bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? dis-je faisant voler le plateau hors du lit, envoyant les cubes de jello bondir sur le sol.

J'attrapai son corps et le tirai au-dessus de moi, l'embrassant et le serrant contre moi. Ses mains étaient gentilles et ses baisers aimant. Il pensait toujours à moi en premier, mais maintenant c'était mon tour.

- Edward, tu n'as rien eu depuis 6 mois. PRENDS-MOI, dis-je.

Il émit un grondement avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son corps sur le mien était le paradis, je priai pour que ce soit la chose qui m'aide à ne pas oublier. Que c'était le déclencheur dont j'avais besoin pour garder mes souvenirs.

On passa le reste de l'après midi à faire l'amour. Je me sentais assurée que ce n'était pas possible que je puisse oublier cette journée. On sortit dans la cour pour le dîner.

- Il était temps que vous arriviez, dit Alice alors qu'elle nous approchait.

- Alice ! dis-je, sautant en l'air et l'étreignant avec force.

- Ça t'a pris du temps pour te souvenir aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, brisant notre étreinte.

- Elle est là depuis 9h30 ce matin, dit Edward, souriant.

Alice poussa un cri aigu et me serra dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Edward pour le gronder.

- Tu as de la chance qu'elle sente le sexe, grand frère, ou je t'aurais mis en pièce de l'avoir monopolisé toute la journée.

Je rougis à la déclaration directe d'Alice, ce qui la fit rire encore plus faire. On profita d'un dîner sympathique avec Alice avant de rejoindre ma chambre. La main d'Edward attachée à la mienne m'envoyait toujours des secousses.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et vis ses yeux tristes.

- Mr Cullen, j'apprécierai une mine plus joyeuse après une journée de sexe, taquinai-je.

- Je ne veux simplement pas que ça se termine, dit-il.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien lui promettre. Je me sentais certaine que je me souviendrai de lui au matin, mais je ne voulais pas le faire espérer au cas où. On entra dans la chambre qui ressemblait plus à une prison qu'avant. Je savais que j'allais devoir dormir seule dans ce lit, pendant que mon mari dormait seul dans le notre.

- tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? demandai-je.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour, répondit-il.

On se changea et je me pelotonnais dans les bras d'Edward. Mes yeux se fermaient, même si je me battais autant que je pouvais pour les garder ouverts.

- Je ne veux pas oublier, dis-je à Edward dans un murmure.

- Mon amour, je t'en prie, souviens-toi de moi.

- J'essaierai, dis-je alors que je perdais ma bataille contre le sommeil.

Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir. La pièce était sombre, j'étais éveillée au milieu de la nuit. Je levai les yeux pour voir une ombre près de la porte. Je regardai le visage illuminé par la lune. Son expression illisible. Je voulais tender la main et lui demander de venir à moi mais à la place, ma voix me trahit.

- Qui est là ? demandai-je.

- Personne. Je te verrai demain, Bella.

Une larme roula sur son visage alors qu'il passait la porte. Je me demandai ce qui le rendait si triste.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D**


End file.
